Blood
by Aki Kochou
Summary: [Oneshot, unless you tell me otherwise]Netto has a stalker who's not quite human. In fact, he's a vampire with striking black and white hair and he wants Netto. Now.[Netto?]
1. I

He ran as fast as his legs would let him. He could hear the soft, calm steps behind him. 'How can he keep up me? I'm running and he's walking!' Netto thought to himself as he ran. It didn't matter...Netto knew the pursuer wasn't quite…human. After all, how could any human _walk _and keep up with Netto when Netto was running?

Netto quickly ran through the ally, hoping to lose his pursuer. However, he realized as he stared at a brick wall, that he had forgotten that all the allies led to dead ends.

"You know there's no way to run, Netto-kun…" Netto couldn't help but shiver at the velvet lining in his voice. The other took a few steps forward in the block of an eye. Netto's eyes widened at the other's speed and took a step back only to have his back hit the wall. The pursuer with blood red eyes closed the distance between them in a split second. Netto knew the only people with those eyes were vampires. The vampire's hands were on the wall, gently brushing against both sides of Netto's neck, trapping him.

"You are mine, Netto…." The vampire moved his right hand from the wall and gently stroked Netto's cheek. Netto felt a shiver run down his spine. Something about that voice seemed so…familiar….but who…?

"Yes, you do know me…." The vampire whispered, reading Netto's thoughts. "But that doesn't matter…." Again, Netto felt his body shiver against his will.

"W-what…?" Netto questioned, slowly regaining enough control over his body to try to struggle against his captor. The vampire simply chuckled in amusement, not at all fazed by Netto's struggle. The vampire placed his fore and middle fingers on Netto's forehead and Netto froze up. It was like he was paralyzed. The vampire leaned over and if Netto was able to move, he knew he would have shivered from the warn breath on his neck. As the fang sunk into his neck, Netto saw the hood fall from his captor's face and caught a glimpse of striking black and white hair.

"E-Enzan….why…" Netto breathed, his voice getting even weaker. The paralysis wore off and Netto slowly slumped, Enzan's arms catching him and lowering him gently to the ground.

"As I've told you…you are mine…" He whispered possessively and licked some of the blood away. Netto felt his mind shut down and slowly his vision started to darken. His last thought as he gave into the darkness was how creepy Enzan looked with blood dripping down his face.

* * *

Ok, so I decided that I really needed to write something and considering that it was Halloween, I decided it was the perfect idea! However, I know this is late and all, but better late than never right?

Anyway, I need your opinion, readers. I wrote another chapter to this. However, if I do post it, it will turn this story into a multi-chaptered story (and it would be close to at least 12 chapters). Should I do this?

Anyways! Please R&R, it makes me feel better!


	2. II

When I was born, I was born with a curse. The curse of vampirism. My father was a vampire while my mother was a human. Since I was a baby, something that was hammered into me was to find my mate and to only feed when I needed it. Even for vampires, our mates are incredibly important. Many times, our mates acted as our blood donors. And of course, as our lovers, should they wish to. And in return, out mates had our eternal protection.

Eternal, indeed…because once we feed, we them the same gift/curse that we have: immortality. We can be killed, mind you, but never of old age. In fact, we'll physically stop aging at whatever age we wish.

But of course, this is assuming that our mate accepts us. If they do not, we die: simple as that. Well, not quite that simple, as I've heard it's rather painful, but that's a story for later.

The first time I saw him, I knew he was my mate; my completion. Hikari Netto. A bright, cheerful boy, full of life and energy. Even his own family name reflected it. 'Light'; how fitting. For, that is indeed what Netto is. When I first met Netto, I was depressed. I was coming into the strength of my powers and it was incredibly painful. On top of that, this transformation was causing me to need even more blood. I came to the point where I needed almost two galleons of blood per night. During that one month, I mistakenly killed more than fifteen humans by draining them dry. Their deaths weighted heavily on my conscience and I became even more depressed.

When I met Netto, I was at the point where I wanted to die. And I knew rejection would be the quickest and easiest way. So I was cruel. I taunted him as much as I could. I called him by his surname, I called him inferior, I did everything I could to make him hate me.

Only, he never did.

My taunts only served to anger him, but if a dangerous situation came along, his anger was forgotten in a second and he was more than willing to work alongside me (Provided of course, that I didn't insult him during this time.) About two weeks later, Rockman saved Blues from deletion. I couldn't help but return the favor when Rockman was being restored. I realized after that, that it wasn't my best idea. Now, I knew Netto respected me. And it would be even harder to get him to hate me.

As the months passed, I slowly abandoned my death-quest. It was obvious that Netto wasn't going to hate me, but rather, he respected me as an equal and a friendly rival. Slowly, I opened up and was less cruel to Netto (Besides a few cracks every so often. I do have a reputation to keep you know). And I could tell that Netto was happy that I was opening up to him. The first time I called him by his first name, he smiled so brightly, I'd swear he could have lit up the darkest room. My heart warmed to see that brilliant smile and to know that it was aimed at me…I nearly pulled Netto to the side and told him right there what I was.

Now, it was five years later, and Netto still had no idea of what I am. Unfortunately, I was about to finish the final phase of my transformation. And it's also the hardest. It was absolutely crucial that I were not to meet Netto at any time during the entire 24 hours. This would be the time where my vampiric side would be at it's strongest. If I even so much as sensed my mate, my vampiric side would influence me and I would try to claim him. And no, I don't mean it in a sexual way. Claiming simply refers to the first feeding. If he even were to accept me, it will be **me** in control of my body, not my vampiric side.

So far that day, I had remained inside my home, but now, it was past sunset and I knew that I would need to go and feed soon. So I put on a black cloak and pulled the hood over my head and walked out of the house. I walked on for a while, when I familiar feeling settled in my chest.

"Oh no…please tell me it's not him…" I groaned softly and felt my vampiric side rising. It was a short mental battle and I was pushed to the back burner, so to speak. Unfortunately, every time my vampiric side takes over, I have a blank out. I can catch pieces and emotions, but never for more than a minute and a half at a time.

It was happy, that much I could easily tell. When I caught a glimpse again, I saw that it had just bitten Netto.

'No! Netto!' I struggled against it. I hated to admit it, but I had become fond of Netto over the years. I was afraid that it would kill him.

/ There's no need to worry…I would never permanently harm our mate…/ I gasped mentally (I would have preferred to do so physically, but I would have to settle for this for now.).

//How…?!//I exclaimed.

/The Transformation is complete…And Netto-chan is yours…that's what you wanted, isn't it?/ I would have shaken my head if I could.

//No! It was supposed to be his choice! Not forced on him!// A soft mental laugh greeted me.

/It doesn't work like that, Enzan…/

Suddenly, I was back in my body and (thankfully) back in control. I quickly recognized the room I was standing in as my room. I noticed Netto's sleeping form on my bed and rolled my eyes. What was it with the vampire (I refused to call him a part of myself. He doesn't even act like me at all!) and playing matchmaker? I suddenly heard a soft groan. Hikari Netto was awake.

* * *

Just a warning: Do NOT expect quick updates like these. The only reason it was such a quick update is because I already had this all written out before I posted the last chapter. Since no one wanted it to stay a one-shot, I have now expanded it to a multiple chapter story. However, I am now putting several old stories up for adoption or for another author to help me with. Check out my profile for details.

Thank you everyone for your support and please, make sure to R&R!


End file.
